eco born
by compooperauthor
Summary: Jak finds a kid that can summon blue eco without eco vents around him TPL be nice this is my first story:
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:I do not own jak and all them... oh how I wish though _**

**_My first fanfic hope you like!_**

Before the Precursor Legacy Jak, a 15 year old hero, and his ottsel buddy Daxter where in the jungle when they heard a yell that came from the precursor temple. Up there was a 12 year

old boy facing a lurker that had looked blood thirsty. The boy was right on the edge of the tower almost falling off when Jak and Daxter came. Daxter yelled out "Hey kid!" then they boy lost

his balence and fell at least 100 feet and onto some sand next to the entrance of the jungle obviesly the kid was out cold so Jak and daxter went to investigate. The boy had short black

hair with sky blue tints, hazel eyes,a heck load of precursor orbs, a precursor spellbook, and a long sleeve shirt with a pair of khakis and sandles he also had a broken leg and a major

concussion. Then the kid woke up in a room with an old man whose skin was green and had a log in his hair looking like he was making a potion. The boy asked "Escuse me sir but who are

you and where am I?" the old man looked shocked and said I am Samos the sage of green eco and you are alive? Just then jak and daxter came in "You two were the last ones I saw before

I fell and you now tring to grab Daxter's throat but couldnt because the kid was already in so much pain you were the one who made me lose my balence." "Now you listen here you little

brat Jak and I draged you hereso ol loggin in the noggen could fix you but appar..." daxters mouth was covered by jak's hand who had the expression sorry on his face. Whats up with you

asked the kid. Come on say something. Samos stepped in to say that jak was a mute so he can not speak than the kid said "I am soo sorry I had no idea wait lets just start over I'm jake

the blue sages aprentence." Then they both shook hands than Daxter Said "Jake and Jak it seems like you were meant to be friends." Shush up daxter said samos then kiera came in "I just

found out." said kiera "Are you alright?" "I don't know what are my injuries ?" Well said samos "You have a broken leg and a concusion." Great just my luck." said jake sarcasticly. "And I was

waondering why you had all that precursor stuff and why you arnt training with the blue sage" "Well" said jake "I ran away and never going back." "Why?" asked kiera "Because ... I cant

* * *

tell you."

_more to come need reviews_


	2. Chapter 2

The next month

Jak,jake and daxter were all at the beach just looking at the ocean "Where I came from " said jake "There is a precursor city under water and a pool inside of it called Aquarius if you look deep enough legend has it you will see yurself in your most desirable wish or dream.""Wow Jak maybe we should have a looksy and I will see me human again. Ah I would be the red -headed hottie everyone wants."Said Daxter. " Well we are not going it isnt all that and a bag of chips!" yelled jake furociously."Okay okay geesh dont freak out said daxter. go dip in the water to cool you off . no thanks said jake no go take your shirt off and go in that water I said no!!!!yelled jake then all of a sudden a couple of lurkers near by heard them fihting a roar aproached them and the lurkers had a girl that sort of looked liked jak they put the girl down and were ready for battle but the strange thing is that they had armor and those types were only living in mysty island Jake yelled run and dont look back then a strange thing happened in jakes etes there was an energy and in jak and daxters eyes there is a flash of litning and it is over the lurkers wre fried and the girl lay there unconcious they give her some water and she wakes up she screams Le cursis onim! then she fall unconcience the three bring the dirl back to samos's hut so wait happened I dont know said daxter first a blue kight then a girl after that a weird chant then uncociencesnes finnaly we bring back the kid to see what you think oh said samos what was the chant ihave no idea grandpa green said daxter who was rudely interupted by jake it was in an acient precursor dialect oh said samos then the girl awakens hello my name is Desteny. 


End file.
